


Severed Siblings

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [43]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's reunion with his older brother is short lived, when Jed makes choices that gets him killed. This is story number #43in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severed Siblings

“No!”

Kid screamed his brother’s name as Jed collapsed onto the hay strewn floor of the livery. As I watched, kid raced over to his brother’s fallen body, and fell to his knees beside him. 

“Hang on Jed! Hang on!” 

I winced as I heard Kid plead with Jed not to die. I stood frozen in place, my gun named in my hand at my side. I hated that I was the one who had put the bullet in Jed. He’d given me no choice. He had already wounded Kid in the arm and was all set to put another bullet in his brother if it meant he could escape. 

I had warned Jed to lower his weapon, but he paid me no mind. I aimed my gun at him a second before Jed swiveled around in his saddle, and pointed his own weapon at me. Adrenaline swept through me as I squeezed the trigger and watched Jed fall from his horse. 

Now as Kid begged his brother not to die, pain sliced through me. Kid was never going to forgive me. Even though I had shot Jed to protect him, I don’t think he was going to care. His brother was still dead and I was the man who had killed him. 

I moved to crouch beside Kid, wanting to offer him silent support. He turned to look at me, his face tear streaked, and his eyes filled with such pain, my heart clenched at seeing it. 

“I’m sorry, Kid.” I whispered hoarsely. “He didn’t give me a choice.” 

“I know Jimmy.” 

He turned his attention back to Jed, lowered his head, and wept. I placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, and bowed my head as well. 

Tears of regret flooded my eyes. I sensed movement in the livery around us and raised my head enough to see Lou and Buck entering, before lowering it again. I didn’t see them, but knew that Cody and Ike was there as well. 

After a long measure of time had passed, we helped Kid load Jed’s body into a borrowed wagon and drove him back to the station. We left Kid and Jed to Emma’s tender care while the rest of us dug a grave. When Teaspoon was finished with the short eulogy, I turned along with the others to give Kid some time to say his final goodbye to his brother, but stopped when Kid said my name. 

I braced myself for whatever Kid needed to tell me. 

“I know you had no choice, Jimmy...Jed...” Kid’s voice broke and he had to clear his throat twice, before he could continue. “He was going to kill me. He would have killed you too. He wasn’t going to let anyone stop him from fleeing Sweetwater. I don’t blame you for doing what you had to do to save us both.” 

Relief swept through me at his words. “Thanks Kid.” 

I left Kid alone with his brother. I was grateful that he didn’t hate me, but I was still sad about being the man who had separated the brothers forever.


End file.
